


This is why we can't have nice things!!!!!

by FanficBeast69



Category: mmm - Fandom, teacher yaoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficBeast69/pseuds/FanficBeast69
Summary: fuck





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan’s phone buzzed annoyingly at the wooden bedside table as he lazily reached for it. He stared at the text that bore into him. “We NEED to talk. Fr/Chris” He sobered up quickly, forking through the reasons they’d need to speak.  
“Does he feel the same?”  
The thought made him shiver and make him turn the shade of lava. He ended up flopping back on the bed and eventually falling asleep. “I dream too much…”  
Next morning came too quickly for him as he sluggishly got up and took a cold shower. He washed every bit of his body, humming ‘Sweet Dreams’ to himself. He spent at least an hour choosing the outfit he’d wear, ending up wearing something so simple he just slumped as he grabbed the rest of his stuff and left for work. He walked down the road and soon found himself at the tube station, getting himself down to wait for the northern line. When it finally came, he got on and sitting down, swearing he just saw Christopher. He darted his head around his carriage, no sign of him. He sighed, letting the time pass as he reached his stop. Jon sported a fast walk towards the school he worked at. He ran inside and up to his room.  
He started worked, getting settled with his work. When he was least suspecting, Chris tapped on his shoulder. “Hello, you…” Jon jumped at his voice, a small bit of coffee spilling on shoe. ”Hi, Chris. H-how are y-you?”  
“Well…I’m good, I’m great. Look, I really need to talk with you…”  
“I know,” Jonathan placed his hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “What is it?”  
“Well, I think I’d better show you…” Jon’s eyebrow cocked at his words just as he did it.  
Chris had just kissed Jon.  
Jon melted into it almost immediately as he nearly clawed at his back. They parted from each other soon after for air. “I-I didn’t know you felt the…same…”  
“I had my eye on you since you started working, just a tad bit worried of what you’d say...” Chris gave a weak smile when he looked at him. Jonathan pulled him back into a more passionate kiss, clawing at the back of his shirt and wrestling him to the floor. He ripped off his own and Chris’s clothes and licked his chest. “I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time~” He eased off his underwear. “Top me~” Jon sank down on his boner, emitting a loud moan from his mouth. Chris thrusted harshly into him, sitting up and kissing him. “Gladly~” After an hour of numerous groan and moans, the both came in unison. Jon collapsed next to him, smiling just as the pips went.  
*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Jon spewed into the toilet for the umpteenth time as he staggered up, flushed the chain and went to brush his teeth. “You need to tell him eventually...” He eventually got to his room to look at the clock, which read ‘6:00am’. “Alright… Time to get ready, I guess…” Jonathan got himself dressed, making sure to wear something baggy. He was about to leave his place when a text from Chris. ‘Babe, where are you? I’m at the tube station. Call me!’ He sighed rather dramatically as he trudged himself there, met by his boyfriends kind grin. “JBear, I hope I didn’t bother you…” “No, it’s fine… Let’s just start going…” His vision went black as he fainted on the pavement. Chris instantly got on his knees and tried to wake him. “Jon? Jon? JON?! WAKE UP!” Jon awoke on a hospital bed, a gleaming white light shone in his eye. “Chris? What happened?” Chris put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him up a bit. “When were you going to tell me that you were…?” He sat up, eyes widening. “I was… I just wasn’t ready…” Chris leaned and gave him a soft kiss. “Don’t worry about it. I’m really happy about it.” Jonathan gave him a tight hug, tears pricking his eyes. “But… What are we going to do with it?” He looked him in the eye, hand moving to his middle. Christopher scratched the back of his head. “Perhaps…You both could live with me?”  
“Really? You’d let me? I don’t want to impose…”  
“No. I’d love for you to stay. Only if you want to…?”  
“I actually really want to…Thanks, babe…”  
“No problem, JBear!” Chris embraced him tightly, Jon feeling slightly suffocated. “Chrisie? The baby…” He softened the hug.  
They were soon told that Jon can leave and with a thank you, did so. Moving in wasn’t a problem during the next few months, especially since Christopher was doing all the heavy lifting due to his JBear’s ‘condition’.  
When Jon hit the 8 month mark, things got hectic but when he just reached his 9th month, the baby wanted to make an early arrival.  
“Babe, should we move the C-section up in the schedule? I have this weird feeling the baby’s gonna come today…” Jon yelled to Chris from his position on the couch, rubbing his large stomach. Chris came from the kitchen holding two cups of tea. “Maybe and what makes you think that?”  
“I’ve just been in pain for the last few hours but now when I think about it, it’s probably just Braxton Hicks.” Chris just set down the cup and kissed his belly.  
The hours went by fast and as did the pain for Jonathan, from bad to worse to excruciating. He soon found himself, half an hour after his water broke, delivering another baby he didn’t even know about. After an hour of screeches and groans, he laid against his head board and looked at his now sleeping children.  
“I’ll call you Jonnopher and Philleki…”


End file.
